Pietersite (Mind Player/Tol)
Pieteresite is the fusion between Mind Player's Almandine and Toluene's Aquamarine. They first debuted in the Kindergarten Role-play back at the canon wiki. Appearance Pietersite is curious fusion, as it is the fusion between a stable cluster(Composed by four gems) and the single gem Almandine. Due to the latter, they posses simply 4 arms, two on each side; their sizes is around a three story high building; their overall clothing consists of a leather-like jacket, with a zipper going through the middle, a scarf covering their mouth and top of their head, a pair of runes going across the jacket and extending from the waist, their legs are covered by a cloth from the foot to the waist and the bottom of its right thigh has a ring-like piece of armor. It hide a second pair of eyes under the scarf covering his mouth. Their full appearance can be seen on the character info-box. Personality Due to the gems composing this fusion having only fused once, Pietersite's personality has not been developed completely. Although, they have shown to be patient, astute, keen, and mischievous. Abilities Pietersite is a fusion capable of many different abilities, with most consisting of physical movement and clever use of combined unique abilities from the component gems. They are capable of the same things as any other fusion or gem, i.e. bubbling, shape-shifting, superhuman feats, weapon summoning, etc. Skillset: * De-attachable Bladed-Bow Proficiency: '''Pietersite is quite proficient with the use of the bow and arrow, even being able to use two at the same time with the use of its 2 sets of arms. By hiding in fog and thanks to their agility it can create an arrow raid from multiple areas in order to trap its opponent. ** '''Personalized-Kunai Proficiency: '''Pietersite's Bow can detach into two piece connected by and extended string, becoming a special kind of kunai that Pietersite can use to attack enemies by either throwing various of this at gems or by throwing one or two and entangling the enemy with the strings of the weapon. ** '''Blade Proficiency: '''they are extremly proficient at using the bow's limbs as blades. ** '''Frozen and Ignited Arrow Barrage: Pietersite can shoot a raid of arrows, some that freeze and some that ignite. * Heightened Agility: '''Pietersite is more agile and fast than most fusions. They are adept at Parkour, they can fend off attacks with almost no ease, disarm a gem fusion and submit the latter quite quickly. '''Unique Abilities: * CryokinesisAquamarine (Leu)#Abilities:' This power is derivative from Aquamarine. Pietersite can "create" ice and cold, forming spikes, capsules, buildings, snowfall, etc. * '''Steam Manipulation'http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Steam_Manipulation:' Pietersite can manipulate steam, creating it, moving it and shaping it in a variety of ways. It is the combination of Almandine's Heat Manipulation and Aquamarine's Hydrokinesis. They mostly use it to hide from and confuse its opponents during battle, using it as a way to attack from the shadows and/or escape. * '''Radiation Generation:' Variation coming from Almandine's Pyrokinetic abilities, they can generate, but not manipulate, radiation, both ionizing and non-ionizing. ** Heat Generation: can create heat by touch. * Cloaking: It can "cloke" in many different types of surroundings. It's specialties are oceans and deserts. Gemology * Pietersite is a rare dark gray or reddish breccia aggregate (rock made up of fragments embedded in a matrix), comprised mostly of hawk's eye and tiger's eye. ** Pietersite from Namibia was first described in 1962 by Sid Pieters, who named it in his father's honor. ** The term "pietersite" is now used as a general term to describe brecciated tiger's eye. ** Pietersite is characterized by its distinctive swirls or streaks of gold or orange, due to the crocidolite inclusions within a microcrystalline silica host. ** Crocidolite is the same material responsible for tiger's eye chatoyancy. When polished, the inclusions in pietersite exhibit chaotic chatoyancy whereas in tiger's eye, the inclusions are arranged in parallel lines and give the appearance of a continuous line. * Pietersite can be identified by its distinctive chaotic chatoyancy, caused by brecciated crocidolite inclusions, which appear as golden swirls. Pietersite may have dense or sparse crocidolite inclusions, resulting in a differing appearance. Therefore, it could appear mostly gray-blue, orangey-brown, or an equal mixture of the two. * Pietersite belongs to the large family of quartz gemstones. It is composed of both tiger's eye and hawk's eye. Pietersite is a pseudomorph of quartz, which means that it started its life as another mineral, crocidolite, but over time, quartz replaced the crocidolite fibres. Crocidolite is one of several minerals which belong to the riebeckite family of amphibole silicates.The quartz family includes many gemstones, including many popular gems, as well as some lesser-known quartz varieties too. * Pietersite is sometimes referred to as "the tempest stone", possibly because of its stormy appearance. It is thought to possess a highly-charged energy that enhances focus and personal will. * Pietersite is said to provide protection from the elements and encourage calmness. It is believed that pietersite can help to cure addiction and boost self confidence. Physically, pietersite is thought to balance the hormones, blood pressure and body temperature. In traditional Hindu beliefs, pietersite is associated with Swadhisthana, or the sacral chakra, which is related to the reproductive system and governs pleasure, creativity, joy and enthusiasm. * Pietersite is also linked to Manipura, or the solar plexus chakra, which is concerned with digestion, willpower and personal development. Furthermore, pietersite is linked to Ajna, or the brow chakra, which regulates sleep and promotes balance of the self.http://www.gemselect.com/spanish/gem-info/pietersite/pietersite-info.php Trivia * It is Mind Player's only cross-user fusion, since he almost never likes his characters interacting with other gems. * It first appeared on the Kindergarten Roleplay, with its only appearance on Episode IV. http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:210301#660 ** It has yet to be used again. * Mind Player had a hard time designing this fusion but finally saw a way to incorporate the forms of the gems with the color palette of a Pietersite gemstone. * It both Almandine and Aquamarine where to fuse again, Pietersite would have a much more different appearance. Media References Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Fusions Category:Leu-Characters Category:Mind Player